Sister of the Dog
by Shippos-gurl
Summary: Shigure's sister is finally coming back from Australia! But what a shock this is to Tohru who was told Shigure was an only child. What secrets is this starnge girl keeping locked up?
1. A Letter from Sister

**Diclaimer: I do not own Furuba, BUT I do own Hanako so no stealing her please. And I DO own this plot. Yes I know the basic idea of the story has been done before but not MY way.**

**Warnings: Swearing, not alot, but enough to rate it T later on. And there is going to be quite a violent part in later chapters, so for now enjoy the fluffy stuff.**

_ Welcome! I'm so glad to see everyone again! This is my fifth story to do so far. And I hope it will be my best. I have high hopes for this story so be prepared!_

* * *

Sister of the Dog

* * *

'_The eleventh animal is the dog. But he had an excuse for why he was late. He told the Emperor that after a long spell he needed a good bath and the temptation of fresh water from the river was too hard to resist. For that, he almost didn't make it to the finish line.'_

"A letter!" Ayame Sohma said as he threw down an envelope onto the table in front of him. Shigure Sohma and Hatori Sohma stared at the envelope then back at Ayame.

"Who's it from?" Shigure asked as he flipped the letter over.

"It's from none other than our little Hanako-chan!" Ayame said as he began to pry open the letter.

"Hanako, really?" All three boys crowded around the envelope as Ayame opened it at set it down on the table. It was neat and well written. It looked like whoever wrote it was very grammar-wise. The letter read:

_Dear Aaya,_

_How have you been? Good I hope. I have recently caught a cold, but it's nothing to worry about. Amazing news, I will be coming home soon! The exact date has not been made yet. But it will probably be sometime this week. I have great photographs to show you guys and can't wait to come home!_

_Give my best wishes to Ha-san and my little puppy!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hanako Sohma_

"Well that's good." Shigure said as he finished reading the letter.

"Good?" Hatori questioned. "You haven't seen her for one whole year, Shigure."

"Gure-san is just acting polite but inside he is jumping for joy!" Ayame said as he jumped for joy himself. Shigure smiled slightly and rose from his seat. "They'll be waiting for me back at home, so I better get going. You can keep the letter Aaya. See you later Ha-san." Hatori nodded and Ayame stood up and extended a hand to Shigure. "Oh darling Gure-san, I will wait for you marvelous return!"

"And I will count the minuets until I will be in your arms once again Aaya!"

Hatori sighed. It might be a little while before Shigure actually leaves.

* * *

"Do you have a car?" A girl asked. She looked around her mid twenties. Her pitch black hair was straight and hung down to her shoulders. She was wearing a baggy sweater and jeans. Her chocolate eyes peered at the boy she was questioning.

"What? Eh? No I don't, I'm sorry! SO SORRY! I will go out and buy a car RIGHT AWAY!" The girl grabbed his hand just before the dirty blonde boy could dash off.

"No Ricchan, don't waste your money. A college student isn't a very high paying job." The girl said smiling.

"I know, but what will you use for transportation now?"

"I can walk silly."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so silly!" The girl sighed as she told Ritsu Sohma that it was quite all right. She grabbed her bag and smiled at him. "I better be off. I know it's not a long walk to Shigure's house but I want to get there before the sun sets. Sorry for eating and running."

"That's alright it was nice to see you again, Hanako-chan!" Hanako smiled and started off walking down the block. The sun was already setting, Hanako wondered if she would be able to reach her destination before dark.

* * *

Shigure walked down the crisp cool path in the forest kicking leaves out of his way as he trotted along. So she was coming back soon, was she? It had only been a year so why did it feel like such along time?

"_It's only going to be half a year."_

That was what Hanako had said. But half had turned into one once she got a job that paid big time. It was great that she was coming home again though. Tohru would definitely like to meet Hanako. And Shigure had a feeling that Hanako would like Tohru. Shigure looked up. He had already reached his house. He climbed up the steps and opened the door.

"It's about time!" Kyou yelled as soon as Shigure entered. "We have been waiting for you to come back from Hatori's so we can eat dinner!"

"Patience Kyou, love takes time." Shigure said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh cut the crap you damn dog and sit down to eat!"

* * *

A girl who looked around her mid-twenties climbed up the Sohma steps. She drew a hand up to the door but hesitated. She gulped but brought her fist down to knock on the door.

* * *

_Well, that's chapter one. Or quite possibly the prolouge. Not, not many interesting things happened but please keep reading. I swear it will become much more interesting. I have quite a few twists up my sleave._


	2. Untouchable Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba but I do own Hanako! No stealing her or this story or you shall pay dearly...**

**Warnings: Um...there's a swear word is this chapter (gasp!)**

_Chapter two is up! It didn't take too long but I had to re-write Hanako's entrance about three times...that's why it took longer than I thought. I will hurry up on chapter three. 'Cause that's when things get exciting! _

_littlewolf123-thanks for the fav!_

_i love arthrun-here it is._

* * *

Untouchable Memories

* * *

"_It's only half a year." A young woman said as she rose from her seat. "Not very long."_

"_But what's the difference between taking pictures here and taking pictures in Australia?"_

"_It's good to travel sometimes. I just wish you could come with me…"_

"_I would, Hanako, but I need to look after Yuki. And I also have a job"_

"_Yes, I know."Hanako sighed as she looked to her companions. On the left was a stern looking with his hair half covering his face. He had provided them the transportation. On the right was another man, he was wearing a suit that he looked quite uncomfortable in. He had a smile on his face and his hair was parted in all directions. _

"_Flight three will be taking off in five minuets; I repeat flight three will be taking off in five minuets."_

"_That's your flight right Hanako?" The stern man asked._

"_Yes it is."_

"_Than we better hurry, here are your bags."_

"_Thanks, Ha-san," Hanako said as she took the bags from Hatori. Then she turned to the man on her left. She took his hand, not dare embracing him._

"_I will hope to see you soon Shigure, and I promise I will write."_

"_I know. Now hurry before you miss your flight." The girl smiled once again at the men and then turned around and dashed off, down to where her plane was boarding._

* * *

_**One year later**_

_Knock, knock, knock._

The sound could be heard through the whole house. The Sohmas (and Tohru) had just finished eating. Everyone had gone to their separate rooms. Tohru was just finishing hanging up the clothes to dry on the clothes line when she heard the knocking. 'I guess I will get that.' She thought to herself with a smile. Lightly skipping to the door Tohru opened it. She stood there stunned for one moment, this person looked oddly familiar. Like someone Tohru had known for quite some time now. The stranger also stood there puzzled for a moment wondering who this strange girl was standing inside this well-known house.

"Um…may I come in?" Tohru suddenly snapped out of it.

"Oh yes! How rude of me come right in!"

"Thanks." The girl stepped into the house her chocolate eyes gleamed over all the things. They were all in order and looked so neat. Not like they had been when she last saw them.

"Did you clean this place up?" The woman asked eyeing Tohru.

"Oh, yes! I did!" She smiled lightly.

"Can you take me to Shigure's room?"

"Oh, um, sure." They walked up a flight of stairs and turned a corner into a doorway. The woman had a gleaming smile on her face.

"Now be very quiet while I go into the room, OK?"

"OK!" Tohru said happily. She did wonder what this girl was planning. The girl peeked into the room. Shigure sat with his head down reading one of his books. The woman walked quietly into the room.

"Shigure!" She screamed. So much for being quiet. Shigure looked up and realized who it was. But it was too late. The woman already had flung her arms around Shigure in an embrace. This made Tohru freeze. Did she know about the curse? What if she didn't. But Tohru's worries were over quickly. When the smoked cleared Tohru saw the smile on the woman's face. She had defiantly been exposed to the curse before.

"Hanako! I didn't know you would be coming home this soon. What a surprise!" Shigure said as he licked her face.

"That's what I wanted it to be!" Hanako said as she continued to hug the puppy Shigure. Tohru stood at the doorway. A bit shocked and a bit confused.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Hanako said looking at Tohru. "I'm Hanako Sohma. Shigure's younger sister."

* * *

Everyone sat around the Sohma table that night (Including Yuki and Kyou, who had now figured out that Hanako was here.).

"I'm still a bit confused." Said Tohru. "Ayame-san told me that Shigure-san was an only child."

"Well…Ayame-san had quite a short and memory and sometimes forgets important things." Hanako said as she popped a rice ball into her mouth. "It happens quite often."

"Do why'd you decide to come back?" asked Kyou. "I thought you were having a grand time in Australia with your little boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes remember, Hanako?" Shigure reminded her. "You said you were staying in Australia for the other half of the year because you met a boy."

"Oh that! That was just a silly little crush besides, my heart is already too full to bear anyone else's love. I already have Shigure's and my true loves!"

"Who's that?" asked Yuki.

"It's a secret." She said with a warm smile. "And I will never tell. Not even to you Shigure."

"Aw, that's not fair. I'm your brother I should know!"

"Damn girl, always keeping secrets!" Kyou exclaimed.

"It's none of your business anyways, Kyou-kun!"

"Oh, um, Hanako-san?" Tohru cut in. "What were you doing in Australia anyways?"

"Oh, I'm a photographer. So I was taking some pictures of the outback. Which reminds me…"Hanako reached into her bag and pulled out a binder, she opened it carefully. There were many pictures placed securely in holders. Most of them were pictures of the Australian landscape but a few were pictures of Hanako and her friends. One of them was a stunning boy with bright blond hair and a happy smile plastered on his face. His hand tucked into Hanako's.

"Oh, is that the boy you had a crush on?" Tohru asked pointing to the picture with the boy.

"Yes, it is! Is he cute or what?"

"No he's not." Kyou argued.

"You wouldn't know a cute boy if he bit you in the butt!"

"Luckily for me a boy hasn't!" Hanako turned a couple more pages, stopping to look at each one.

"Oh, now we are getting into the older pictures, but still good ones." She turned to the last page. There was only one picture there. It was old and torn in the corners. It had a boy in it. The boy had his head tucked under his hands which were wrapped around his knees.

"Who's that?" Yuki asked. Hanako's eyes narrowed and so did Shigure's.

"Nobody's." She said as she closed the binder. She then smiled. "So where am I sleeping tonight?"

"You're staying the night?" Shigure asked.

"Of course!" Tohru smiled. It seemed like this girl was hiding something though. Tohru hoped she would get to talk to Hanako later.

* * *

_Hm...Not much of a cliffie but what about that picture and who is her true love? Well just keep reading to find out! See you soon in chapter three!_

" 


	3. When the Light Burns Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, no not at all,but I do own Hanako, no stealing please.**

**Warnings: A bit more swearing in this chapter, sorry for my younger readers.**

_Whoot! Look who's back! I finally finished the third chapter! Thank you to all who have favoured and watched this story. I'm starting the fourth chapter soon. What took me so long to finish this chapter? All the schoolwork >. , sorry everyone! Anyways this chapter isn't very exciting but I need to get all the background info out of the way, and then the real drama can begin..._

_

* * *

_

When the light burns out

_A young girl stumbled down the street after her chocolate eyed brother. Her brother was fast and hard to keep up to. His legs leaped it fast strides, while hers stumbled in messed up patterns. The boy paused for one moment as he looked back to see if the young girl was still following him. She was, he noticed, as she came running up the large hill in quick gasps._

"_Shigure!" She called as she fell down onto the grass where her brother was sitting. "Mission ' escape the parents' is complete!" Shigure turned to face his sister and smiled. _

"_Yup, we sure did, Hanako!" He said giving her a thumbs up. Shigure looked around to make sure the coast was clear before getting relaxed. Hanako mimicked her brother but then paused and turned towards her brother. _

"_Why were we running away from them again?"_

"_They were in one of there 'I hate my child' moods again." Shigure rested his back against the grass and smiled towards the sky. It was amazing to feel free and get out of that stuffy Sohma house. His eyes wandered towards his sister who stood up and shook her fist._

"_I hate it when they get in one of those moods!" she yelled as she fell to the grass beside him. Hanako sighed and stared at her brother. "So, what are we doing now?"_

_Shigure lifted his head towards his sisters. "Just relax Hanako; I'm in no hurry to go back to that wretched place."_

* * *

The moon shined brightly down on Hanako as she sat on the Sohma porch that freezing cold evening. Her arms stretched around her thin legs. She spun directly around as she heard a door slide open behind her. Shigure stepped out onto the porch. 

"Oh Shigure, it's you. Er…I'm sorry that we really didn't get to talk earlier, it's just…"

Shigure took a seat beside Hanako. His face stretched into a wide smile. "Hah hah, I know, I know, things are pretty chaotic around this house nowadays." Hanako laughed.

"Things are always chaotic with the Sohma family, but Yuki and Kyo…they sure seem different these days don't they?"

"Ah yes, that is truly the work of Tohru Honda, she really has an impact on Yuki and Kyo, in fact, she has an impact on many of the Zodiac members." Hanako seemed to maul this over for a few minuets, the she rose to her feet.

"It's been a long day my brother, sorry for the short conversation but I think I will retire early tonight."

"Yes, I understand Hanako don't worry," Shigure said, but he did sound a bit disappointed.

Hanako paused before entering the Sohma house. "Shigure," she began.

"Yes?" Shigure replied.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?"

* * *

Hanako slipped quickly into her dog covered pajamas and took a seat on the bed beside Tohru. 

"Thanks for sharing your bed with me Tohru!" Hanako said, as she laid back and spread her arms across Tohru's mattress. "It's been a while since I slept in an actual bed."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all; I'm use to sharing beds with others." Tohru replied. "Oh, wait, I meant with friends, I'm used to sharing beads with my friends!" Said Tohru as her face flushed a bright red.

Hanako paused for a minuet, then began to giggle, "You're so cute, Tohru!" She exclaimed. Tohru's face once again resembled a tomato.

"Th-thank you Hanako-san, but…" She stopped in mid sentence, interrupted by the quiet snores from beside her. Tohru looked down to see Hanako sleeping silently beside her. Tohru smiled then gave a small sigh, it looked like she wouldn't find out much about Hanako tonight.

* * *

Tohru awoke to an empty bed in the morning, had Hanako already got up? A delicious aroma filled the air, which made Tohru fall silently back to sleep but few minuets later she awoke again and this time to a smell that was not as appealing. 

"FIRE!" Tohru yelped as she sniffed the air, jumped off her bed, and raced down to the kitchen where the smell was the strongest, but when Tohru reached the kitchen, she realized that there was no fire but a few pieces of burnt toast lying limply on a plate. Hanako was standing beside it a startled look on her face, because of Tohru's wild screams.

"Um, would you like some toast for breakfast Tohru-kun?" Hanako asked quite innocently.

"Oh, wow, Hanako-san, this looks...well…very tasty! But you didn't have to go to all the trouble in making breakfast." Tohru said as she sat down to eat. Kyo walked into the room, an agitated look on his face. He scowled at the burnt toast on the crust-sparkled plate.

"What the hell is that?" Kyo demanded as he took a seat beside Tohru at the breakfast table.

"Breakfast!" Tohru chanted with a smile.

"It disgusts me."

"Won't you please try it Kyo-kun?" Hanako pleaded as she, too, took a seat beside Tohru.

"No! That stuff doesn't even look edible! I wouldn't eat it if you hanged me-"

"But Hanako made it herself Kyo-kun…" Tohru interrupted quietly. Kyo examined Tohru for a few seconds than he picked up a piece of burnt toast and took a bite of it.

"There, are you happy now?" Kyo asked briskly.

"Yes, very!" Tohru chirped. Hanako stared. Shigure was right, Tohru Honda did have quite the affect on the Sohma family. Hanako opened her mouth to speak but a weak and flimsy knock, barely loud enough for one to hear banged roughly on the door. Hanako's eyes gleamed, she stood up quickly and made her way towards the door.

* * *

_Q: Oh ho ho! Is there a blossoming love between Hanako and Tohru?_

_A: Not at all -.-_

_Q: What about Hanako and Kyo?_

_A: No way._

_Don't worry, everything will soon start to fall together, please keep reading, sorry for the lack of excitement of this chapter, and not much of a cliffie either, blah. Oh well, see you in chapter four!_


End file.
